Naruto: An A Ranked Mission
by Hopper4546
Summary: Sorry, we're discontinuing this author's Naruto stories due to site management. All unfinished stories will not be finished. The Ninjas go on a mission to stop the anti-mist village ninjas, things heat up.
1. Chapter 1

**An A Ranked Mission**

**Chapter 1**

"Quiet Naruto," Asuma sensei smirked, "I will now present the teams for the A ranked mission!" "Did you say A ranked mission?" Ino wondered. "Such a Drag, I'm outta here." Shikimaru said. "You do know, this will get you to Jonin rank? Right?" Asuma sensei questioned. "Oh yeah! One step closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed!

"The teams come out to, Sasuke, Tenten, and Lee on team 1. Sakura, Neji, and Hinata on team 2. Choji, Shikimaru, and Ino on te-." Ino cut Asuma short, "WHAT THE HELL! I'M ALWAYS WITH THOSE TWO WANNABES. WHY DON'T I JUST GET NAKED IN FRONT OF THEM!'?" Asuma got angry "Why don't I take care of this," Tsunade butted in. "Um, Yes? Lord Hokage?"

"Naruto, Temari, and Kiba on team 4. Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro on the last team. Any Questions?" Tsunade asked. Kiba called out "Will we all get Jonin rank if we succeed?" "Yes. Any more? No? Okay I will explain the mission. I will lead you into a big building. There are 5 ambushed pathways. The hidden Mist village ambushed our castle. I shall give you no further advice. Follow me!"

"Team 1, go through tunnel 5. Team 2, tunnel 4. Team 3, tunnel 3. Team 4, tunnel 2. Team 5, Tunnel 1. Ready, Set, Start?"

Team 2 hasn't been confronted yet "Our destiny for this exam is chosen, we succeed. That is our destiny." Neji was sure of everything. "Right! Do you think I changed? Maybe just a little bit?" Hinata questioned. Neji didn't answer. Sakura whispers "He is acting like an asshole. Don't sweat it."

"We'll be out in no time! I'm sure of it!" Naruto's optimism filled the room. "It's not that easy, there will be people trying to kill us. That is their goal." Temari sounded very serious.

"Kankuro! Watch out!" Gaara screamed out. "I'll give 'em a taste of my true power! Kugutsu Jutsu!" His puppet wrapped around the enemy with a fierce grip, squeezed, and cracked the mans neck. They ran forwards.

"After this I'm gonna ask Pervy Sage for a treat for some Ramen!" Naruto was so excited, until Whack! Some body kicked naruto to the ground. "Why would lord Tsunade send you here?! Hahaha!" The enemy said. Naruto replied "Because I'm stronger then you think! Rasengan!" A ball of spinning charaka appeared, with all of his force, he flung his arm at the opponent. The force grew larger. The opponent started to spin "And to finish you!" The person flew against the wall. "That's how I do It!"

"I love you." Lee said to his girlfriend, Tenten. "You too Lee." They looked a each other with such compassion. Sasuke was jealous that he wasn't with his girlfriend, Ino. "C'mon guys, were 15. Get a room!" Sasuke couldn't help but saying out.

"This such a drag without Temari. Miss her!" Shikimaru said. "And I wish I was with Sasuke!" "I'm dating too! Choji exclaimed. "Yeah, like who?!" "My Potatoe Chips!" Choji had a big grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**An A ranked mission**

**Chapter 2**

"So, your in love with your potato chips. Huh, I wouldn't be surprised if your made out on the floor right now." Ino sounded irritated.

"Tenten my love, watch out!" Lee sounded surprised. Tenten ducked. A sword swung over her head. "What the Hell! Yugao?" Sasuke saw something wrong "The are under a Ninjutsu!"

"Lee!" "Tenten!" "Combination Genjutsu," They said together. Lee did a kicking uppercut all the way to the air. "Gate of rest open! Gate of light open! Primary lotus." He grabbed the women. And started spin at a pace that nobody could follow, and going downward at a speed over 100 miles an hour. They came down, right on Yugao's head. "And to finish it! Rising twin Dragons!" Tenten flew up to the air "Your done for!" She started spinning, then grabbed a 16 kunai. "Hah!" They came at her with a fast pace. Yugao was dead. Gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**An A Ranked Mission**

**Chapter 3**

**They walked forward, hoping something wouldn't come up. "Hinata. Let us work on our combination Genjutsu!" Neji sounded real serious. "Let's save it for a fight? If that's okay with you?" Hinata rolled her fingers around.**

"**Lee? Do you think Yugao is dead? I mean like dead-dead?" Tenten wondered. "Possibly, lets just move on."**

**Temari wondered, "Do you think we can somehow form a tri-combination Genjutsu?" "I feel we can do it." Kiba said. Akamaru barked. "Another Genjutsu, huh? Yeah sure, why not." Naruto explained. "Lets try to figure this out. I do Rasengan, knock the opponent in to your arms. You do your wind scythe jutsu, and when they fall on your fan, you throw them up in the air. Kiba does his human-to-beast jutsu on Akamaru and you drill them down. Got it?"**

"**I will test them to show what I live for," Shino sounded very strict. "Ninja art, Kikaichu jutsu!" Shino kicked him to the ground "Steal his Chakra!" They sucked his life and his Chakra. "Poison bomb!" Kankuro's puppet threw a poison bomb at them. "You shall never kill me! I'm Kisame, Itachi's Right hand man!" "Sand coffin! Sand barrier!" The life was squeezed out of him.**

"**Kurenai?" Kurenai caught up to Ino, Choji, and Shikimaru. "I'll take it from here!" Return to met at the Academy to receive your Jonin rank. Everyone is already back."**

"**Now you all are Jonin's. I wish you all luck for A new rank." Tsunade was very proud of them.**

**The End**


End file.
